A user utilizing a transaction card (e.g., a credit card, a debit card, and/or the like) to make an online purchase is required to provide transaction card information, such as a transaction card number, a cardholder name on the transaction card, mailing address information of the cardholder, and a card verification value (CVV), which may be accessed from a front side or a back side of the transaction card. If this transaction card information is misappropriated by a person other than the cardholder, the person may utilize the transaction card to make illicit purchases until the cardholder discovers that the transaction card information was misappropriated and reports the misappropriation.